Gentleman Admiral and His Merry Destroyers
by Code T.A.T.E
Summary: A gentleman admiral's daily life with destroyers while combating an abyssal fleet. A cute and mostly mindless snippet collection.
1. Author Notes : Pre Story

click Next if you didn't want to read Author Notes.

Introduce my self, Teito Kujo here. As a player of Kantai Collection myself, I am glad that the anime was aired successfully. But the game didn't caught a glorious moment of my favorite destroyers...yet. 6th Destroyer Division was different from what I imagined, but then I didn't like that version at all.

But then, I want to write my version of 6th Destroyer Division and along with that, another Destroyer on my fleet. I am sure Samidare will be only a cameo. So, that why I write this fanfiction. Note that I am not good at serious story yet, so I am focusing myself to a cute and mostly mindless snippet.

Tell me what you think and I hope we will get along well. Forgive my bad English since this was my first English story in ffn. If you have a suggestion as who will be appeared next on this piece of fanfiction, please do tell on review.

Regards

Admiral Teito Kujo

Level 80, Kanoya Airfield.


	2. 01 Lightning

Chapter 01 : Lightning

sometime it's hard to spot the differences between Inazuma and Ikazuchi. Both were brown haired and both have brown eyes, in order to tell them apart, I usually just need to look at their hair.

Inazuma have a long hair reaching her back while Ikazuchi have a short hair. In the morning however, Inazuma usually ties her hair back into a ponytail

In base, They were sharing a room. Since both girls were sisters anyway. Sometimes, Hibiki or Akatsuki will join in. Akatsuki when the storm come, Hibiki when Akatsuki is on expedition duty.

But that night, Ikazuchi have an expedition to run. It was late at night and i kinda feel bad to make Ikazuchi on duty.

"I am sorry Inazuma, I have things to do. So can you sleep first?" Ikazuchi said.

"Whaa~" Uneasily, Inazuma nodded.

It was easy to tell that although Inazuma was afraid, She can't get Ikazuchi to stay. Inazuma was a good girl, after all.

So, Inazuma tried to sleep. Her blanket covering Inazuma's face, but her eyes just won't closed. The night was clear and moon shine trough her windows. It was beautiful night, But alone, Inazuma just feel more scared.

It was as if something will jump in from the shadow.

So what did Inazuma do?

She woke up, wearing her slipper and hugging her pillow. Slipping out from a room she shared with Ikazuchi, Inazuma run towards my room.

That time, I still have a work to do and I think I won't sleep anytime soon. But when the door was opened, revealing Inazuma's form in pajamas, i feel that I won't sleep anytime soon. Her hair was down and she didn't have any clip she usually wear on the morning.

"Admiral, Can I sleep with you?" she asked shyly.

That was a brave request and easily misunderstood. But I am a gentleman.

"I still have job to do, So I won't sleep anytime soon," I answered while pointing at the stack of document.

She then approached me, "How if I sleep at your lap?"

I want to refuse. But this girl was already with me when I began my first mission as Admiral. Plus, that scared face and her smell that like a sea, I think I will agree on any second.

What should I say so I didn't sound like pervert?

"As long as you don't bother me," I said.

Inazuma smiled, brightly and I think my bone is going to melt. It was just too adorable. the smile that she gave when we first met.

She then sit on my lap easily and make herself comfortable. My hand still free and I am glad my pants was buttoned properly.

"Thank you, Admiral," Inazuma said gently.

And that night, I didn't get any sleep at all.


	3. 02 Early Summer Rain

Chapter 02 : Early Summer Rain

the best things about new year was three day holiday I got to waste on my futon without doing anything. The younger girl were probably playing snow and the older one maybe lazying around like me.

Not Kongou. I am sure Kongou will make a tea and then asking everyone to have a tea party with her. One hell of tea party.

But I wouldn't bother them. I am prefer to lay down on my futon. Junyou probably out to have a drink with Hiyou and Houshou. I already asked Hyuuga and Houshou to take care of the Destroyer girls.

It just me and my beloved futon now.

but then that knock ruined my lazy holiday.

"Admiral, Can I come in?" a voice asked.

It was either Samidare or Suzukaze, But the gentle voice like this can't be Suzukaze.

"What it is, Samidare? I am doing important stuff you know!"

"I want to ask you out," she answered.

"In this cold weather? No way!" I said.

"Excuse me," politely she opened the door and pouting cutely when she looking at me.

"You said it was important," Samidare said, clearly not amused.

"That face is not fit for you, Samidare," I try to distract the blue haired girl.

She was blushing, but suddenly I feel interested. She was wearing a white kimono with flower motif printed on. her long hair was reaching her feet as usual. I already asked her to cut that hair, but she strongly refused. Honestly she look pretty and a bit childish.

"Are you really that interested?" she blushed.

"that suit you well," I said, "Where are you going to?"

"To ask you out," she answered, "Now, Admiral, do I need to throw Yudachi-chan and Ikazuchi-chan to you or you get up yourself and enjoying this fine evening with me on shrine?"

"This is not like you, Samidare?" I said, "What happened?"

"Nothing. You shouldn't asked girl their secret you know," She answered with smile.

"Okay then," I give up, " I will go with you."

I was not going to refuse the cute girl on date. After tidying myself and put on my coat -with Samidare stubbornly helped me. I was stepping out of my room.

It was then I found Shigure, Yuudachi and Suzukaze was waiting with kimono too.

"I thought it was only me and Samidare," I said.

"Admiral-san, you didn't think we will let you go with Samidare alone, aren't poi?" Yuudachi smirked.

"I will guard Samidare as best as I can!" Suzukaze said loudly.

"Yuudachi-chan,

Suzukaze-chan, you will bother Admiral, you know," Shigure said toward her sisters.

I facepalmed. I forgot that Samidare is still a child. Of course she wasn't going to ask me on date. When I look at her, She just smiled at me with that annoyingly childish smile.


	4. 03 Dawn

Chapter 03 : Dawn

I have one strange hobby. It was involving a self proclaimed lady, Akatsuki, who love to boast how to be a proper lady. Since I was bored anyway, I am excused myself and asked Inazuma to ward of anyone who want to disturb my offic, give her a cake and a book and then took off towards dock.

Inazuma was good secretary, not as good as Yuubari who constantly reporting battle data, but good enough for me who only need to know who and when any of girls took of for sortie and expedition or currently in docking.

the last time I checked, AKatsuki was sent to dock. So I walking toward dock and pleasantly greeted by a smell of shampoo that Akatsuki usually use. I am a gentleman, Of course I will remember that!

"Ah, Admiral, Good afternoon," She greeted first.

"Hello, Akatsuki," I am answered, "Would you like to have a lunch with me?"

Her face lighten up for a few second, but quickly reverted to that cute smug face she always wear when she tried to be a 'lady'.

"As a lady, I can't refuse an invintation from gentleman," the black haired girl answered, "Feel free to treat me to a luxurious lunch, ok?"

"Let's go, then," I smirked.

Akatsuki's little step followed me towards garage. We take off the jeep and then drove towards Mamiya-san Family restaurant. It was a little far from base but still in the same Naval District.

After we sat on our tabble, Akasuki reached the menu but I caught her hand and get the menu instead.

"It's my treat remember?" I said, "Just sit like a good child and I will handle this. You are a 'lady' after all."

AKatsuki blushed. apparently, everytime I used 'lady' word as complement, her face will turn red. Ignoring her cute face at the moment (It's hard, I assure you.) I call the waitress and make an order.

"I am glad that you treat me, Admiral," Akatsuki suddenly said, "But on what ocassion?"

"Inazuma told me you are a bit down after last expedition," I am answered.

"I didn't like expedition," Akatsuki answered, "Why do you put Hibiki-chan, Inazuma-chan and Ikazuchi-chan on different fleet?"

"I thought you will appreciate a little help from older girls," I answered truthfully.

"But..."

I pat her head, and then giving my best smile.

"You are still a child afterall. I will keep you with Hibiki then," I decided, "Feel free to tell me when you want to go on expedition alone."

"Okay then," AKatsuki smiled cheerfully.

At that moment, our food has come and she looked at the plate, surprised.

"It's a luxurious lunch," I said happily while looking at my own steak.

"Why does a luxurious lunch have a flag standing in i~t!" AKatsuki began her protest, but then stopped herself and added, "... well, I quite like fried prawns, hamburger and spaghetti anyway."

"Is't this grand, Akatsuki?" I answered her protest with more smile.

"Don't say "Hey, isn't this grand"! I'll pout!" and pouting she did.

And it was cute! I want to embrace her and kidnap her right now. But as a gentlemen, I wouldn't do that. Instead, I pick the flag from her child's lunch packet.

"Hey! Why you take that flag! I didn't say i dislike that flag!" AKatsuki again protested.

"You know, You look cute with that pouting," I distracted her.

"Wa...wa...wa..." she blushed furiously and then she keep her face down, "Let's just eat," she finally said.

And that was one of gentleman admiral's strange hobby.


End file.
